Angels Fall Down Too
by Nina145
Summary: Summary inside. Make me smile and read it!ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**Okay people so I realize that this is the third story I've started and I haven't finished any of them, but what can I say, my mind travels. It also might have something to do with a slight case of writer's block, so if you wish for me to proceed/continue with any of these stories, reviews would be kindly accepted. Also I am open to any ideas readers are willing to give on any of my stories, (I assure you I will not use your idea without giving credit where credit is due aka you) because I do like direction.**

**Summary: Elena is a vampire. She met Katherine after her parents accident at the age of five (A/N I will go into detail in the story). Katherine was the only person she had left...that is until she disappeared also. Now with a grief she covers with coldness, she is thrown back into life, more broken than ever before. Until she meets another pair from Lady Katherine's past-the Salvatore brothers-they too know the sadness Katherine causes. But can they comprehend the pain Elena has been through? She thinks not. And in their attempt to rekindle their flame with Katherine, will they end up falling for the wrong person and repeating history all over again?**

**Music: Dead Inside by Skillet (Most of this story will probably be inspired by this band merely to keep it constant but also because their songs speak words I could never explain.)  
**

* * *

_December 3, 2009. Thursday. 5:17 am_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't sleep so I figured talking to you would be the best thing to do. This has become routine; 1) write in my diary, 2) try to live my life, 3) attempt to sleep, 4) fail, 5) repeat steps one through five. _

_She told me it would get better. That immortality would save me; that it would give my life purpose again…well diary, it is easy to say she lied. Let us not forget how she always said she would never leave me-her doppelganger-behind. But now she has, and I feel pathetic. She was my last lifeline. She was my last reason to smile._

_When I am gone, I will leave behind this diary for others to find, for when I am gone, I will have no worries of being inconspicuous. This immortal vampiric life means nothing to me if I am not happy, and to be frank, I am miserable. So here goes…_

_This is a story of a lost soul, but do not feel sorry for me because I now know the rules of the game-the guidelines of life: never believe in yourself, don't take risks, do not trust anyone, never fall in love, and most importantly, __never__ think you are special. You are nothing; you __mean nothing__… to anyone. You are just a waste of space, small town lifer._

_I can't believe this is what Katherine made me into; this person-no, not even that-this __shell__ of a person._

_May life treat you better than it has me, may you find peace within your life, and may that light inside your soul never extinguish. _

_-Elena_

_

* * *

_**Okay readers, this is hopefully just the first installment because I can see this story's future and I like where it's headed.**

**A/N: Although you can't tell yet, this is definitely Damon/Elena story with a slight love triangle episode here and there. No offense to Stefan/Elena fans because I love them too. It's just so much easier for me to write Damon in a relationship rather than Stefan because I think more like Damon. I am a smart ass, sarcastic, devilish, and keep all emotions hidden behind my mask of invisibility. Whereas Stefan is sweet, caring, open, and softspoken. Don't get me wrong, I can be like that too, but mostly I'm not and I'm not afraid to admit it, for the reason that I am also like Damon in the idea that I do have feelings and I can be hurt even when I hide it...etc....**

**But enough about the behind the scenes story crap no one really listens to :).**

**Read..Enjoy..Review (they always help hurry me along).**

**Love and Rockets,**

** Nina  
**


	2. Katherine's LookAlike

**Okay I haven't slept at all, so I hope this second chapter is good. I officially came up with the idea for this story at 5:17am this morning and have finished chapter 2 at about 7:56am.**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not mention this in the last chapter, but I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF VAMPIRE DIARIES TV SERIES OR BOOKS; THAT CREDIT BELONGS TO L.J SMITH AND CW.**

**Music: Eating Me Away by Skillet  
**

* * *

Another day, another try at a normal life. This new school will be good for me. As I sit in bed finishing my diary entry, I watch the sky begin to lighten from my underground fortress. It is no longer black, but a pale grey.

It is time to get ready. I get up and begin my preparation for my first day at school. I am starting two months later than everyone else for "family reasons," but what they don't know is that my only family is me, myself, and I.

After my parents died, my aunt Jenna told me I was adopted. She could barely look at me; I think she was like Jeremy in the sense that she blamed me for my parents' death. After all, I was the only one in the car who survived. Therefore, at the age of five, I was put in foster care. Jeremy was nine, but he was innocent; Aunt Jenna took him with her. She is now his legal guardian. I have not seen them for about twelve years.

I turn on my music before I jump into the shower; just loud enough so I will hear it over the pouring water.

_It's eating me away  
I said to God  
It's rotting in my mind  
It's like cancer_

Of course, it would be this song. The song once dedicated to me.

_Is there anything, anything  
At all to numb this nothingness?  
I need a reason to breathe  
It's eating me away_

Getting out from under the water, I wrap myself in a towel, and with one tap of the finger, the stereo playing the song is smashed to pieces; I have got to learn to control my temper. I dress in a short black skirt, a tight red t-shirt, black pumps, and my leather jacket. On my way out, I grab my keys and helmet, then walking to the driveway, I place the helmet on my head and settle myself on my shiny black motorcycle.

If I had driven like a sane human being I would have been late to class, but since I am no weak human, I made it with fifteen minutes to spare; breaking every traffic violation I know.

Once my motorcycle is turned off, I immediately feel the presence of another vampire…male? Yes. Looking around I finally spot him in the midst of the crowd that has begun to stare. I take of my helmet and grab my bag, then begin walking over the freshly cut green grass to the school entrance.

I hear them whisper, "Whoa, who is the new chick?" "She's hot."

Then there is the girls, "Ooh, she is so pretty." "I think I've seen her in Vogue Magazine." "Isn't she a little too dressed up for school? Honestly, who does this new girl think she is anyway?"

When I pass the other vampire I look straight ahead, not even bothering to see if he's looking my way; I already know he is. I can feel his surprise; he didn't think there would be another vampire ready to take control.

**What no special hello for your fellow vampires? **I thought very clearly towards him, knowing he would hear.

**Vir sapit qui pauca loquitur.** Replied the vampire with the straight black hair, and black eyes to match.

**Ah, brains and beauty. From the sounds of it, there may be hope for you yet…** **schwachsinnige.** I smiled, obviously amused, afterward walking smoothly inside.

He caught up easily.

"Damon Salvatore," he said with a smirk.

"Elena."

"So gorgeous, what's a pretty face like you doing in a town like this?" This boy was definitely laying it on thick.

"My goodness, two compliments in one sentence, haven't we progressed," I mocked.

"Whoa kitten, just trying to be polite to the new chick."

"Oh please, you merely complimented me to a) allow me to return the gesture, which as conceited as you are clearly do not need it, or b) to see how easily you could get into my pants. Your arrogance and flattering remarks may have won over Katherine and all your other one hit wonders, but know this, Katherine was a slut, I am not. She was just as easily persuaded as she was able to manipulate others. Katerina was a kitten compared to what I could be. Cross me, and you'll regret the minute you opened up that amazing mouth of yours," and with that little speech I glided into the office to receive my class schedule.

* * *

**okay readers that is the end of chapter two so please enjoy. This scene may have been a little boring but it was vital to the plot line and had to be written; it was literally screaming at me to be made. **

**P.S. Schwachsinnige means idiot or fool, in german. (See...I learned something from my culture.)**

**P.P.S. Review lots, and tell your friends....That sounded totally 'creepy creeper waiting to lure you into their house and play "games" that no one really ever wants to know about', but I meant it in the totally 'friendly hoping to please random people so they become fans and review and wait for my updates' way.**

**Love and Rockets, **

** Nina**

**P.P.P.S. I almost forgot my name, how weird is that. Must be the lack of sleep.**

**P.P.P.P.S. ****Vir sapit qui pauca loquitur**** means it is a wise man who speaks little, in latin. (just a class I had to take.)**


	3. She's a Pierce

**Okay so I have been on a nonstop burst of creative writing energy; this is my third chapter today. I know I should pay more attention to my other stories too, but I am having major writers block-so if anyone wants to hurry the other stories along feel free to review or message with ideas to add to the story and I will start writing again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries (no matter how much I wish I did) all the credit goes to L.J. Smith and CW.**

**Please excuse my story if the writing is not perfect. English was not my first, second, or even third language.**

**okay so I lied, the music will come from where ever I feel like dragging it out of :).**

**Music: Before It Gets Better by Earlimart and I Think I Need It Too by Echo and The Bunnymen  
**

* * *

"Excuse me miss…? I'm sorry what was your name again dear?"

"Elena. Elena Pierce," I replied to the secretary. It was fun to see how nervous and jumpy I could make these little humans. And really, I wouldn't call changing my last name, lying; there was no way I was going to keep the last name _Gilbert_, in my mind, that name died right along with my parents.

The name Gilbert belonged to Jonathan-Vampire Hunter-Gilbert, and Jeremy. They belonged to the family tree; I belonged to no one but myself…and I was just fine with that.

"Ah, yes. Miss Elena Pierce. What a lovely name. I'm sorry but I don't have your papers," stated the woman behind the desk named Linda.

She looked up at me. "Yes, you do. You have everything you need. Now you are going to give me my schedule and pretend this little situation never happened. Do you understand?"

Linda's pupils dilated, "I understand."

The secretary handed me some papers and I silently left the room.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Lady Elena using compulsion to get what she wants; could be kinky." Damon smirked. God, why was he always doing that? One day I swear, it's going to get slapped off.

"Well obviously Mr. Salvatore. What the hell else am I supposed to do with it? Avoid it? That just sounds stupid. Anyway, I'm not some human; their rules don't apply to me…therefore I do whatever the hell I want. I'm a vampire-as in pure evil- remember?" I retorted with a smirk more impressive than his own.

"So you agree; it could be kinky?" He never quits, does he?

"Honestly, I give you one tiny half compliment and you go all smug jerk of a stalker with a hidden agenda. I know they say your mind wonders with years, but as mine has not and my _boyfriend's _has not, I surely doubt yours has. Nevertheless, I will say it once again I am not Katherine; I do not find the need to toy with men and search for cold blood when I have warm 98.6 AB negative, living and breathing by my side."

Damon was astonished. He had been on his own or with St. Stefan for so long he'd forgotten a good vampire reference when he heard it. He was about to reply when she cut him off.

"Well I'd better get to class, gorgeous," I teased him with a wink. "After all, it is my first day, wouldn't want to miss any important information on Mystic Falls and how vampires are all soulless creatures that deserve to be shot up with vervain and staked."

Damon continued to stare. "But how did you kn-"

I cut him off, ready to leave him pondering my presence. "I have _amazing_ skills. Hearing is just one of them."

Damon quickly recovered and began to smile. "Well, if this is farewell, let's make it interesting." He pulled her in and kissed her roughly on the mouth. "Boyfriend or not, remember me by that."

"Oh my dear Damon," The way she said his name roused lust in his body. "Your plan has backfired. I can guarantee you will be thinking of me as I am thinking of him. Although I would love to experience what you will dream of."

**Damon's POV:**

As I walked past the bulletin board, I saw the girl from earlier-Elena. I strained my hearing to listen in on the girls' conversation; she seemed to be having some trouble.

"…I'm sorry what was your name again dear?" the dull secretary asked.

"Elena..Elena Pierce." What the hell? Pierce? As in Katherine? I mean yes this girl is her doppelganger, and she obviously knew her, but related? How could she be related to Katherine?

The woman behind the desk said something about not having any of her transcripts or forms, meanwhile Elena looked her straight in the eye and began using compulsion.

"…. You have everything you need. Now you are going to give me my schedule and pretend this little situation never happened. Do you understand?"

The secretary's pupils dilated, "I understand."

The beautiful girl began to walk towards me and the next thing I know, I'm pulling her towards me, into a rough and pleasurable kiss before letting her gently go.

"Hello Damon. It is a pleasure to see you again. What has it been fifteen years about?"

I turn around to Mr. Perfect-Stefan Salvatore-himself.

"Trust me little brother, no matter how long it will never be enough," I smirked.

"Damon, you need to leave her alone. She does not need you causing trouble for us. Remember what happened in Florida, do you want a repeat of that?" Stefan questioned all self-righteously.

"Oh you mean the time we almost got caught because I bled the government official's daughter-who just happened to be completely aware of the creatures that go bump in the night-but you were the one who ended up getting staked in the stomach? That time little brother?" I laughed freely, reminiscing the golden days.

"I am quite aware of what happened; I was there. But that doesn't change matters, you need to stay away from her. She is not Katherine."

I thought this over carefully…or at least I tried to.

I looked at my brother with a look of amusement on my face. Before walking to the class I knew I had with her I said, "You're right St. Stefan. She isn't Katherine. But you have to admit…she is pretty damn close."

* * *

**hmm... I wonder if anyone caught the fact that when Stefan told Damon to stay away from Elena and that she didn't need Damon making trouble, he said 'trouble for us, not trouble for her. I wonder what that could mean? **

**I don't really have much to say, just that I probably won't be updating much considering school is about to start again, so everyone bear (sp?) with me.**

**Please Review they are much appreciated.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Nina.  
**


	4. The Truth

**Okay, so I know I said I would be deleting some of my stories, but I decided not to...because frankly, I don't want to anymore. My muse is officially back for the time being, so I continue on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries, nor do I claim to. This is all LJ Smith.**

**Music: Lion by Rebecca St. James(song at the very beginning)  
Words Escape Me by Alana Grace(song that inspired ending scene)  
**

* * *

_Mysterious_  
_That's what I call You_  
_I'm curious about You_  
_I'm scared and not sure that You are safe_  
_But Your eyes seem to say that You are good_

_This is not a dream that I'm living_  
_This is just a world of Your own_  
_You took me from all that I knew_  
_Shown me how it feels to hope_  
_With You with me, facing tomorrow together_  
_I can learn to fly_  
_Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)_

* * *

Elena had just entered her history class, and began flirting with the student teacher while waiting for their teacher, Alaric Saltzman, to come in. She could tell he was definitely into her.

Finally, Alaric walked in and declared silence. Elena walked to an empty desk and sat down. Just then, Damon walked in and took his place in a seat next to her.

The teacher took attendance.

"Kelly Adams…

Bonnie Bennett…

Marla Fess…

Caroline Forbes…

Adam Hopps…

Andrew Krew…

Elena Pierce…"

"Present," Elena interrupted, making sure he did not skip over her and assume she was absent.

Saltzman gave her a surprised look, until he looked at her neck, that is. There he saw a silver necklace with diamonds all the way around and a big lapis lazuli in the middle.

The teacher seemed a little unnerved, but continued calling names. Once he was done, he told a story of civilians killed in the church when a group confederates fired at it.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

****But, we all know Katherine never made it to the tomb-

Damon flinched at the thought of Katherine in the tomb, practically dead…again.

-Or wait, does Damon know?

I stared intently at his eyes as the story went on. I could see the torture and pain in his eyes. So, Damon didn't know. I mean, I knew Katherine was cruel and selfish, but I never imagined her to be so heartless-at least not to any man she had ever been in relations with.

Around Katherine, there were only two types of people: the men who worship her and call it love; and the women who strive for care and receive the cold-shoulder and a backhand.

However, if you were lucky to get into that exclusive club of three: Pearl, and Katherine's maid, and I, then you were a woman who was tolerated until your purpose disintegrated along with your self-respect.

Well, if these Salvatore brothers were so obviously clueless I might as well fill them in. My loyalties no longer belonged to Katherine. The moment she treated me like all her other castaways she lost the only ally who had become wise enough to destroy her.

With or without help from the Salvatores, if she crosses my path, I will kill her. This will be the death of no eternity…just the silent nothingness of defeat.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I scoffed, civilians? Please they were vampires! Can we not just be honest and call a spade a spade?

Nevertheless, Katherine is still in there, and I plan to get her out. Emily owed me that much. I may toy with this Elena girl, but she was not Katherine. Yes, they had mirrored images and personalities, but there was something about Elena that signified her.

I was called back to the classroom when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it slowly.

_Damon,  
We need to talk. Skip the rest of the day, I have a feeling this will be more important. I will try to make this as painless as possible, but I know this may very well break you....  
Over my better judgment I have decided to tell you before Stefan because for you, it was real._

_Meet me by my bike, we can go somewhere alone.  
_

_Elena_

What the hell? I already know everything these high school teachers are trying to teach me, but why does she make it sound like I am being sent to a room full of vampire hunters with large stakes?

Oh well, more time to win her over.

The bell rings for second period and I jump up to meet Elena by her motorcycle.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

I was sitting on my bike when Damon showed up next to me.

"What, did you want another dose of me?" He smirked.

I sighed, "I know what you are about to feel, so I will let that slide. I will try to make this as civil as possible, hell I may even help."

"You're serious. What is so important then?"

"Not here," I said looking around.

My helmet was still in my locker, not that I really needed it.

"Get on."

Damon looked at me surprised, as he opened his mouth to remark.

"And no, you cannot drive. So hop on and put your arms around my waste."

Damon smiled seductively, "Yes mistress. But just so you know, I do bite."

"So do I," I winked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I led Damon to my apartment, not caring that the mess from my temper tantrum was still on the floor. Damon gazed around curiously. My housing was simple; a one floor level at the very top of the building complex with a trap door leading to the roof. Only problem was it didn't have very many doors. I showed him to the couch and he sat down.

"Do you mind if I change first? This is about to get intense and I would rather be a little more comfortable and a little less slutty looking," I rambled.

"You look beautiful, but do as you wish." Okay so he knew how to be a gentleman...and he was extremely sexy...and brilliant-whoa where did that come from? He is going to be heartbroken over Katherine in about 0.2 seconds, and I am over here subconsciously giving myself permission to fall for him.

I quickly changed into a black camisole and black silk sleeping shorts, then walked toward Damon.

He looked pleased. "Would you like something to drink?" I was thirsty which meant he had to be too.

"Depends on what you have," he smiled genuinely at my hospitality.

This gesture helped warm my heart of ice.

"Personally, I prefer AB negative, but I have tend to keep a variety."

Damon walked to the kitchen with me.

"I am quite a fan of AB negative myself."

I passed him a blood bag and a straw while I heated mine in the microwave.

He gave me a silly look.

"What?" I asked sheepishly. "I wasn't joking about liking my blood at 98.6."

"Nothing, you're just....amazing," Damon breathed so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"You may not think so in a minute," I replied grabbing my mug and taking a sniff.

My eyes grew dark as my veins popped and fangs grew out.

I took a slow gulp.

I grabbed his hand and walked him back to the couch before sitting down myself.

"Damon, I know you and your brother had relations with Katherine. And I know what you had with her was real, so even while she remains to be a heartless wench, I will tell you the truth."

Finishing his drink, he set the bag on the table with my mug and turned his full attention on me.

"What is this about?" He asked carefullly.

My eyes started to tear, for I felt the same betrayal as he.

"Katherine....Damon, she's not in the tomb. She never was."

I waited for denial, yelling, something; but nothing came. Nervously, I looked up.

"Damon..."

He was staring into my eyes crazily, half pleading for me to admit this was all some joke.

But I couldn't.

Because I wouldn't.

Because this wasn't a joke.

Because I'm not lying.

But I wanted to negate all these factors.

Because through Katherine I knew these brothers.

Because I knew the pain he was feeling.

Because he was feeling abandoned, depressed, and unimportant; as if no one cared.

But I cared.

Because I can relate.

Because he is just like me with all his fake emotions and his facades, and his real pain.

Because I wanted to save him....

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

****She was lying. She had to be.

But as I looked in her newly glistening eyes, I saw her pain. I saw the truth.

Katherine was free. Had been for the last century and a half.

And the realization hit.

Katherine didn't care.

She never did.

"Damon..." Elena called.

I continued staring at her silently.

I finally knew what seperated her from Katherine.

Elena, though she was a vampire, was caring and warm.

She felt pain and loss, she was troubled and struggling.

She put others before herself, even if it caused her pain.

She was honest.

And putting together all of this factors I discovered she was capable of actual love.

"She never cared about me. I have wasted my entire life as a vampire searching for the pieces to open the tomb and release her, but she never needed it. I should have known. But I saw her being loaded into the wagon, how?"

This didn't make sense. My heart knew it was true, but I had spent so long trying to solve this mystery that my mind would not accept defeat. This was always who I was. Without this mission, who is Damon Salvatore?

Elena was openly crying now. She trembled in pain. I wanted to comfort her but first I had to know the truth.

"The guard, Damon. He was obsessed with her. She promised to turn him and....He let her go, Damon."

"How do you know all this? This was before your time. How do you even know Katherine?"

Damon watched her face intently, waiting for a far-fetched story and pleading for her to admit she was lying.

But he knew she wasn't.

Damon watched as Elena's eyes glazed over with memories of the past.

"I met her a while ago. It was a late night some years ago; time does not matter much here. She was seeking me. I am her last descendant. Katherine found me all alone, all on my own. My parents died when I was only five. By the age of six I had been in foster care for about a year, and had known Katherine for about half of that. After my parent's death, I discovered I was adopted. I was meant to live with my aunt and brother but they refused to look at me. They acted as if it was I who killed my mother and father. But on with the story, Katherine found me in foster care and took me in. She always showed me love and appreciation. She told me of her past and all the people it included. At the age of about fifteen, I was almost remotely happy but not quite. There was a distinguishable sadness over me. Katherine said immortality could change that; she said it would make me happy, that it would cure me. So she turned me and once I had gotten used to life, she left me. But she should have never done that. I am sorry for your pain but if she gets in the way of my plans she will meet her demise."

Elena had not been in this room-no-she was back all those years ago, experiencing those old wounds and having them ripped open again.

She returned to the present day.

I was stunned. This tiny girl held so much pain.

"What are you planning on doing to her? What are your plans?"

Turning to look at me straight on, I saw the fire and determination in her eyes.

"If she comes back to my town, I am going to kill her."

"How?" No vampire this young could kill someone of Katherine's age and status.

"I know what you are thinking, but she is not suspecting it. She will be on my turf. And you should know best that when you involve yourself with Katherine, you involve yourself with her protectors . Through her protectors, I met quite a few Elders who wanted the destruction of her. They taught me everything they knew, and to this day, Katherine is still clueless. My power now rivals hers. I can take her, I just can't take her entire guard. I have been recruiting but I need experienced fighters, not amateurs."

I thought this over. I lingered on my feelings for Katherine. What were they really.

After a few moments of thought, I came up with a conclusion.

Elena was right. This is what Katherine deserved. She never loved me, and slowly I am starting to see that I never truly loved her.

I loved her because she was my brother's.

I loved her because she had seemed so unattainable.

In reality, she gave everyone a roundabout tour.

"I'm in."

"No, Damon. You loved her, I never asked you-" Elena was shocked. She had probably figured I would have attacked her for merely making the suggestion.

"I know, Elena, but I want to. I have a mind of my own. I don't listen to anyone and I do what I want."

She pounced on me and began to hug me fiercely, knocking us both to the floor, her laying on top of me.

"Whoa there kitten, I can see what you meant about the Elders showing you a thing or two," I smirked.

Elena laughed.

"See? Vampire, strong, me!" She giggled happily and it made me smile.

"Oh no. What am I going to do with you? You can't even make sentences anymore!"

"Shut up, Damon," she hit me playfully on the arm. "We should really tell Stefan of our plans," Elena continued.

"Why would we bother with his brooding self when you have me," I asked curiously.

She was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Elena called while still on top of me.

"It's Stefan, open up."

She quickly got off my chest and fixed her clothing.

I turned on her flat screen to a music channel to make sure my brother couldn't hear.

"What is Stefan doing here and why does he know where you live?"

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"Because silly, he's the boyfriend you've been trying to steal me from," I said happily, turning away to get the door as my favorite song played.

I opened the door to a confused Stefan. He was looking between Damon and I.

"What is he doing here, Elena?"

"Well, I knew how hot tempered and how great a fighter he was, and I just knew I had to tell him of my plan. Now that you are here I can tell you as well," I smiled.

I stood on the tips of my toes, wrapping my arms around Stefan's neck, and kissed him with such force I'm surprised we did not fall over.

"Alright, but must he stay?" Stefan questioned. "I was rather hoping we could finish what we began yesterday...and this morning." He winked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Damon broke in, "I must say your timing is impeccable, I was surely enjoying having her on top of me," he smirked. "I will leave the lovebirds alone...for now."

I turned to see him walk toward the open door and then back.

Damon took my hand in his and bent his head down.

"Miss Pierce," he stated, kissing my hand before leaving.

I released Stefan and closed my front door.

"So what do you plans entail?" Stefan asked as he grabbed a bottle of animal blood I had started keeping in the fridge just for him.

"Her guard. Damon and I, along with a few others and a handful of Elders, want to take them down. Their leader along with them."

"Okay, fair enough, I guess. Who's guard?"

"Katherine's," I replied smoothly, awaiting for his reaction.

Stefan choked on the blood he had been drinking.

"How do you know Katherine?" He asked astonished.

* * *

_Can I ask you a question please_  
_ Promise you won't laugh at me_  
_ Honestly I'm standing here_  
_ Afraid I'll be betrayed._  
_ As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_  
_ So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_  
_ Can you turn my black roses red?_

_ Drowning in my loneliness_  
_ How long must I hold my breath_  
_ So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_  
_ I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_  
_ One last year has come and gonne_  
_ It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_ Can you turn my black roses red?__  
Can you turn my black roses red?__  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cause  
__I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
__I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_  
_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on lov_e  
_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_ Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?_  
_ Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love_  
_ I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love_

* * *

**Okay people, that is the latest installment of Angels Fall Down Too.**

**The song at the end of this is the song Damon turns on so Stefan won't hear his and Elena's conversation.  
It's called Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Thanks for reading, those of you who did. I will try to update sooner, especially since school is almost out.  
**

**Please review, it encourages me to update sooner.  
(If it motivates anyone, I will send a ficlet with the character/pairings of your choice, when you review.)**

**Love and Rockets,  
Nina Lenah Konstanze Raschelle (I have no clue why I put my full name, but have fun with it.)  
**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry this is just a small author's note updating those on the stories people have put on their alert or favorite list, here on fanfiction. I know it's been a while, but if you would like to learn where the ramblings I call fanfiction are going, please see my updated profile page. That should inform you of all you need to know.**

**Nina.:)**

**_Or since my profile still hasn't and might forever be on hold with the updating quality, here's the gist of it:_**

**_I will no longer be writing fanfiction. I simply do not have the passion for it. I love the stories and I know where I wanted them to go but I don't have the urge to "put them on paper" anymore. I apologize to those who have reviewed, put my stories on alert, and/or favorite lists. They are not the most eloquent, or profoundly written, but if you wish to you may use the idea, concept, or the entirety of these stories to make a better/longer story._**


End file.
